Bittersweet Memories
by Bru Moraes
Summary: Após quatro anos de namoro e várias discussões, Alice termina o seu relacionamento com Jasper, o seu namorado. Mas isso não faz com que ele saia de suas lembranças. • One shot dedicada à Tati Cullen H!


**N/A:** Oi gente, apareci aqui com mais uma one-shot, mas esta é especial! Não que a história seja maravilhosa, mas é que ela foi feita de presente para uma pessoa muito querida para mim. Uma pessoa que, de uma forma, mesmo que indireta, fez renascer este amor por fics e por escrita que eu tenho. Dedico esta one-shot para a Tati Cullen H, em nome da nossa amizade e de tudo de maravilhoso que ela tem feito por mim! Aproveite o seu presente, Tati, pois foi feito de coração!

E eu espero que vocês gostem. Os momentos de flashback estarão em _itálico_ :D

**Bittersweet Memories**

As ondas do mar batiam na areia e se desfaziam com facilidade enquanto o Sol as iluminava e observava como uma mãe vendo os seus filhos brincando. A praia não estava vazia, na verdade, isso seria um milagre enorme, mas para ela era como se ela fosse a única alma viva ali. Seus pés descalços pisavam na areia fofa, enquanto os seus olhos fitavam o mar, mas ela nem ao menos percebia que estava fazendo isso. Todo e qualquer gesto era mecânico e vazio, simplesmente porque a sua cabeça não estava ali, naquele lugar, naquela praia. Estava longe, em outros tempos, em outras épocas... Em outras lembranças.

Havia sido ali que eles haviam se conhecido, que eles haviam se encontrado pela primeira vez. Naquela mesma praia. Ele estava jogando com os amigos enquanto ela estava tendo uma tarde de garotas. A bola a acertou em cheio e encheu o seu corpo de areia. Ela grunhiu, olhou feio para a direção de onde havia vindo a bola e levantou-se disposta a se vingar do ser maldito que havia estragado a sua tarde.

_x- Lembrança -x_

_— Por favor, você não vai aprontar escândalo por causa de uma bola, não é? – Rosalie perguntou nervosa, mas ela não lhe deu ouvidos. Continuou marchando rumo ao local de onde a bola havia vindo. Estava segurando a dita-cuja nas mãos e também estava com várias palavras pedindo para serem soltas._

_Não podiam ir brincar em outro lugar? Tinham que acertá-la com uma bola como aquela? Tão dura e tão pesada e tão suja! Sentia o seu braço doendo por causa da pancada que levara._

_Finalmente encontrara um grupo pequeno de rapazes e, percebeu, naquela hora, que a bola havia vindo dali diretamente para o seu braço. Ela queria que eles escutassem tudo o que ela queria lhes dizer. _

_— Esta bola é daqui? – Ela perguntou enquanto fitava o grupo de rapazes. _

_Todos riram baixo e deram cotoveladas em um rapaz que estava no meio deles. Alice respirou fundo e pensou se deveria perguntar novamente se a bola era dali, mas não foi preciso._

_— Sim, é – a voz grave lhe respondeu enquanto um rapaz alto apareceu à sua frente._

_Alice perdera o fôlego por um momento, e também se esquecera do que estava fazendo ali. Fitou o rapaz mais uma vez, vendo que os olhos verdes a observavam. Vendo que o corpo dele não era de se jogar fora. E vendo também que os cabelos louros e encaracolados o deixavam parecendo com um anjo._

_Mas o encanto imediatamente passou no exato momento em que os rapazes se irromperam em mais risadas. Suas bochechas coraram e ela soltou um suspiro forte._

_— Pois bem, vim aqui lhe dizer que a sua bola acabou acertando o meu braço! Portanto, tomem mais cuidado com o que fazem com ela, está bem?_

_Ela queria falar tanta coisa, mas estas foram as únicas palavras que saíram de sua boca._

_O rapaz louro a observou e sorriu. Ela sentiu os seus joelhos ficarem fracos, afinal, o sorriso dele era esplêndido! Respirou fundo mais uma vez e amaldiçoou-se pelo fato de deixar aquele rapaz bonito acabar com a sua determinação._

_— Sinto muito pelo seu braço, senhorita – ele respondeu e ela virou o rosto. – Pode me passar a bola, por favor?_

_— É claro – ela respondeu virando o rosto para ele. E jogou a bola com força, acertando o peito nu dele, talvez, de uma forma parecida com que a dita-cuja acertara o seu braço. – Tenham uma boa tarde._

_Alice virou-se para ir embora, mas teve tempo de ouvir as risadas e as zoações que os garotos estavam fazendo com o louro que tirara a sua atenção. Ela o ouviu reclamar algumas palavras e soltou um riso baixo._

_-x-_

Tal lembrança tirou um sorriso de seus lábios enquanto ela ainda fitava o mar. Era tão imatura, tão inocente... Jamais imaginava que aquele rapaz iria atrás dela naquela mesma tarde para lhe pedir desculpas. E nem imaginava que ele iria convidá-la para sair. Na hora, depois de ter dito sim, julgou-se burra e idiota por ter aceitado o convite tão fácil. Prometera a si mesma que não iria ao encontro, mas na hora marcada já estava pronta, ansiosa e achando que seria ele quem não apareceria.

Mas ele apareceu. E ambos foram ao cinema. Ele tentou beijá-la, mas ela recuou. Tinha 17 anos, ele tinha 19. Eram jovens. E ela queria se fazer de difícil. Mas a pose não durou muito tempo. Outros encontros vieram. E ele parecia cada vez mais disposto a conquistá-la.

_-x-_

_— Espero que esteja gostando de sair comigo – ele disse olhando nos olhos dela. Já estavam dentro do carro, em frente a casa dela. A rua estava deserta e silenciosa. Alice desviou os olhos e sorriu de leve._

— _Estou – respondeu. Estava mesmo. Estava nas nuvens ao lado dele._

_Jasper passou os dedos com carinho na face pequena e macia dela. Sentiu a pele branca ficar corada e ela finalmente olhou para ele. Seus olhos escuros brilhavam. De expectativa. De felicidade. Ou de realização. O indicador dele continuou deslizando pela pele macia, até que tocou o queixo. Ela sentia o hálito fresco dele e não queria mais esperar. Antes que ele pudesse tocar os seus lábios, Alice o beijou. Deixou as mãos pequenas tocarem os cabelos dele e deixou-o conduzir o beijo. E quando o mesmo acabou, ela sentiu-se leve. Como nunca havia se sentido._

— _Apressadinha – ele brincou ainda perto da boca dela. – Tenha uma boa noite..._

— _Você também – ela respondeu ainda sorrindo._

_-x-_

Alice sentou-se na areia e abraçou os joelhos enquanto fitava o mar a sua frente. Sentia falta dele. Sentia falta de suas brincadeiras. De seus risos.

Tudo não foi só culpa dele, ela sabia disso, por mais que tenha tentado se convencer do contrário o tempo todo. Ambos eram culpados. Ela também errou. Ela também deixou que tudo desse errado. Que tudo desabasse. Ela deixou que tudo se perdesse.

Alice pegou um pouco da areia em suas mãos e deixou os grãos saírem por seus dedos. Dando-lhe a impressão de algo se desfazendo. Como o relacionamento dos dois se desfez.

_-x-_

_— Você sabe que... – ele beijou o seu ombro de leve e isso tira um sorriso de seus lábios. – Eu hoje sou o cara mais feliz do mundo?_

_— Sei... Não é todo dia que se tira a virgindade de uma garota._

_O comentário dela o fez rir. _

_— É verdade... Não é todo dia que encontramos uma garota como você... – ele disse enquanto segurava a mão dela por baixo do lençol que cobria os corpos nus. _

_— Como eu? – Indagou a jovem com um sorriso nos lábios._

_— Sim. – ele riu para depois tocar os seus lábios nos cabelos dela. – Como você._

_— Dá para você explicar ou está difícil?_

_— Bem – ele começou rindo. – Uma garota chata e egoísta como você, por exemplo – respondeu e mordeu o lábio._

_— Bobo – ela virou-se para dar um soco no peito dele fazendo rir – Você é um bobo._

_-x-_

— Preciso parar de pensar nele – ela reclamou, enxugando as lágrimas com as mãos e levantando-se com raiva.

Mas ela sabia que será difícil. Que não se esquece um amor de quatro anos em uma semana. Que vai ser difícil tirá-lo de sua cabeça. De sua vida. E de seu coração. Porque ambos fizeram parte da vida um do outro por quatro anos. Não foram apenas quatro meses, quatro semanas ou quatro dias.

Alice colocou a mão no bolso e andou até o seu carro. Os pés estavam cheios de areia, mas ela não se importava. Ela apenas quis chegar em casa, tomar um banho e esquecer que a vida existia enquanto assistia a um filme romântico com um pote de sorvete no colo.

Filmes românticos. Os culpados por mulheres tão inocentes e sonhadoras.

O relacionamento dos dois ficou balançado com o tempo. Jasper passou a fazer faculdade de engenharia e Alice investiu em tentar ser fotógrafa, portanto, o tempo tornou-se um dos maiores inimigos deles. Tudo piorou quando Jasper começou a trabalhar em um lugar que apenas o sugava. Que exigia dele. Ela percebia que ele não estava feliz lá. Que isso estava mexendo em seu humor e no relacionamento dos dois. E ambos não souberam como lidar com tudo isso. Não souberam como fazer para que o relacionamento fosse em frente.

Havia amor, mas será que havia amor o suficiente? Será que, se houvesse amor o suficiente, ambos conseguiriam lidar com tanto? Houve amor da parte dela? Ela soube entender o lado dele? Ao invés de prolongar a discussão sempre que ele estavca estressado, ela poderia ter agido diferente, não poderia?

E ele? Houve amor da parte dele? Ele poderia ter extravasado suas emoções, o seu stress, de outra maneira, não poderia?

Ou será que nem mesmo o amor foi capaz de aguentar tanta pressão?

Alice desceu do carro assim que chegou em casa e procurou as chaves em sua bolsa. Abriu a porta e andou até o quarto, mas paralisou instantaneamente.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou sem conseguir deixar de ser agressiva. Já não bastava ter pensado nele o dia todo?

— Acho que está na hora de conversamos – ele respondeu e ela meneou a cabeça.

— Conversar sobre? – Ela jogou a bolsa em cima da cama. – Já conversamos demais, Jasper. Acabou.

— Não acabou – ele respondeu seguro.

— Acabou – ela insistiu.

— Não, Alice. Não acabou! Não acabou, eu sinto isso! Eu vejo em seus olhos!

— Mas vai acabar – ela respondeu insegura, mas ele segurou em suas mãos.

— Eu saí do emprego, Alice. – ele disse olhando nos olhos. – Eu tenho o suficiente para bancar a faculdade até o final, até porque a minha formatura será daqui a dois meses... – ele riu e ela sentiu o seu coração pulando em seu peito. Como ela sentira falta daquele sorriso...

— E depois?

— E depois... Depois eu estarei com um diploma. Meu pai também é engenheiro, ele pode me ajudar a conseguir os meus primeiros trabalhos. O depois não me importa, Alice. O que importa é que eu sinto a sua falta.

— Jasper...

— Eu te amo – ele disse enquanto toca o rosto dela com uma mão. – Eu te amo... Muito... – Encostou as suas testas e sorriu de leve. – Volta para mim... Por favor?

— E se tudo der errado?

— Eu não deixarei que nada dê errado desta vez – ele prometeu.

— Mas e se der? Hein?

— Se der... A gente tenta acertar de novo – ele respondeu sorrindo. – Porque eu te amo e eu não quero deixar você escapar das minhas mãos...

— Ah, Jazz – ela sorriu de lado e o beijou, assim como fez da primeira vez.

Mas desta vez, foi um beijo diferente. Com saudade, com carinho, com alívio e amor. Um beijo que se permitiu prolongar a ponto de deixar que ele tocasse a pele dela por debaixo da roupa que ela estava usando. A ponto de deixar que as roupas caíssem no chão como se estivessem se retirando de um momento que não as pertencessem. A ponto de deixar que ambos terminassem na cama, matando as saudades do corpo um do outro.

E naquele momento, ambos não se preocupavam com o futuro. E nem ao menos com o presente. Porque nada havia acabado e, se dependesse deles, jamais iria acabar.

**Fim**

**N/A: **Parabéns Tati, que você tenha muitos anos de vida, que Deus te abençoe muito e realize todos os seus sonhos! Toda a felicidade do mundo para você, porque você realmente merece! E, repetindo o que você disse para mim, você mora no meu coração! Espero que tenha gostado do presente ;D

Beijos,

Bru.


End file.
